I'm Sorry, Ita
by shoot-the-smiles
Summary: germany has a nightmare and remembers his past. warning: very ooc prussia


_**I'm Sorry, Ita**_

**-****The air was thick with the sound of guns and canons and the overwhelming scent of gunpowder and coppery blood. The French troops were winning with the assistance of Austrian soldiers.**

**'**_**Why? Why must I fight against him?'**_** The blonde teen hiding behind a wall thought. He was reloading the heavy gun he had grabbed that was partially lying on his gray-clad lap. His clothes, hair, and skin were filthy from soot and blood- some of it his own. His once sparkling blue eyes had dulled in the thirty years it had been since he'd last seen his love. A tiny Italian maid in his house that always wore green.**

**"Aha! Prepare to die!" came from behind him. He turned to see a Frenchman aiming a gun at his head. **_**'No!'**_** He slammed the butt of his rifle into the man's leg as he rolled to the left. He took aim and fired, before looking over the wall to see if any more enemies were that close. '**_**None, good.'**_

**"Ludwig!" someone behind him whisper-screamed. He turned to see a pale soldier with white hair and red eyes. There was a small yellow bird on his shoulder.**

**"Vas, Bruder?" he questioned. (What, brother?)**

**"I told you to stay in the first-aid tent during this battle! You are still wounded from last week!" he hissed.**

**"And I told you I won't run from this war! I'll fight till the end!"**

**"It's not **_**running, **_**it's**_** recuperating!"**_** he sighed. "How are you doing?" Prussia asked him.**

**The Holy Roman Empire sighed as well. "All of my muscles are sore, the wound on my left arm is bleeding, and I might have a concussion. But I'm alive."**

**"War is not a place for children. Whether you're a country, empire, or human. Come. It's about time we got back in the fight. Stay off the front lines, Ludwig!" called the unusually somber Gilbert as he ran back into the fray.**

**The Holy Roman Empire had tried to obey his brother's orders, but the enemy was quickly surrounding and annilating his soldiers. But he refused to go out without bringing down as many enemies as he could, should he die. **_**'No! don't think like that! You **__**must**__** survive for her! You promised you'd see her again!'**_

**Ludwig's muscles were on fire, but he kept shooting. Then, a very sudden, sharp pain tore through his chest. He glanced up to see France himself, still aiming his rifle at him. "Fr-Francis?" he choked out before collapsing, his rifle falling from his hands. He managed to put his hand on his chest and hold it before his face. It was covered in sticky red blood.**

**"Ludwig!" came a shout as some of his and Prussia's soldiers hurried to push France back and Gilbert bent to gather the Empire into his arms and began to run for the first-aid tent.**

**"Stay with me, Ludwig! We're almost there!" yelled Prussia in a panic. But to the teen in his arms, his voice was small, quiet, as if from far away.**

**The Holy Roman Empire smiled sadly as the face of a familiar auburn haired maid came to his thoughts. She was crying, but there was a smile on her face.**

**~"Really?" she asked.**

**"Really. I'm not lying!"**

**"I'm so happy!"**

**"Farewell, Ita! After the war, I'll come see you, I promise!"**

**"I'll wait for you! I'll always wait for you! I'll be waiting with lots of sweets! Be safe! Don't get hurt or sick!"**

**"I love you, Ita! No matter what happens, or how many centuries go by, you'll always be my favorite person in the whole world!"~**

**The wounded empire noticed some tears falling down his cheeks. Tears of regret, not pain. He quietly murmured something as his eyes closed.**

**"What was that, Ludwig?" asked Prussia, hearing his voice but not his words. When the empire didn't respond, he shook him slightly. "Ludwig? Ludwig! Wake up! Ludwig! Nng! Verdamt!" he choked out, forcing back his own tears as he ran towards the tent.**

**"I'm sorry…Ita. It seems…I couldn't…keep…my promise…I…Love…You."**

**-Germany bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. That nightmare had opened the dam holding back his memories. Memories of his childhood with a little Italian maid that looked very similar to – 'No vay.'**

**"Mmm, Germania?" came a groan to his right. He looked down to see Italy pushing himself into a sitting position and rubbing his eye. "Is it morning?"**

**"Nein. It's not morning yet," the German replied. "Say, Italien?"**

**"Mm?"**

**"Have you ever lived vith Austria?"**

**The smaller man opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion. "Um, s****i. Why do you want to know?"**

**"You-you're a- a boy."**

**Feliciano giggled. "Silly Germania! We've been friends for thirty-nine years and you just found out I'm a boy?"**

**"Nein! Nein! I mean- Back then- But how?" Ludwig quickly composed himself. Why was it so hard to talk right now?**

**"Ludwig's being confusing."**

**"Ven you lived vith Austria, you vore a green maid's dress. Girls vear dresses, not boys."**

**"How did you know I used to wear dresses? And Poland is a boy and he wears skirts and dresses all the time!"**

**"Mein Gott, Poland doesn't count! I had a nightmare just now, but it vuz a memory too."**

**"Are you okay? When I have nightmares, I-" **

**"Feliciano. I remembered my childhood. I used to be somevun before I vuz 'Germany'." He carefully pulled the Italian boy into a hug. "I used to be the Holy Roman Empire."**

**Feliciano gazed up at Ludwig. "Sacro Romano? I knew you didn't die!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around the larger man.**

**"I'm sorry I made you vait so long, Feliciano."**

**"Shh," he murmured in response, and pressed their lips together. "Ti amo, Ludwig."**

**"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano," the German replied as he carefully lay back down, Italy still on top of him. "Guten nacht."**

**"Buonanotte."**


End file.
